


write me a symphony(sell me your soul)

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Series: lackluster(harrisco oneshots) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin is so cute, Caitlin never gets taken, Cisco gets kidnapped, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harrisco fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I did this instead of sleeping, I haven't slept in 48 hours, I love him, Jay knows Harry loves Cisco, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Or at least not enough to kidnap her, Swearing, This is just an excuse to make Harry look like less of an asshole, Zoom hates Harry, Zoom takes cisco, and I ship this so hard, au in which zoom never loved Caitlin, barris but not really, but literally once, cutie caitlin snow, no Jesse in this, no wally, send help, she's in the universe just not the fic, vague titles are my aesthetic, wally x jesse if you squint, weak plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: cisco is gone and the words harry never said are destroying him piece by piece





	write me a symphony(sell me your soul)

_Harry could remember all of it, clear as day. Working in the lab late, Cisco beside him as always. Then, a flash of blue. No more Cisco. The words Harry had never told him clogging in his throat, burning him from the inside out._

 

**Three Days After Cisco Is Kidnapped**

 

"What happens if we can't get him back?" Iris is asking the same question they've all silently been asking for three days. Harry doesn't want to answer it. If he answers it, it makes this real, it makes Cisco being gone  _his fault_ and he's not ready. He can't face it. Not yet. 

 

Barry shrugs, rubbing his eyes again. None of them have really gotten much sleep in the past three days, Harry least of all. None of them can sleep knowing Cisco is probably in a lot of pain somewhere, but Harry can't function knowing that Cisco is probably in a lot of pain somewhere and it's  _his fault._

 

"Guys, we cannot give up." Caitlin walks back into the Cortex with another tray of full, steaming coffee mugs, handing everyone coffee just the way they like it. Harry likes Snow, likes the fact that she is sweet and supportive and tries to stay optimistic, and he hates himself because it's  _his fault_ that Snow's best friend has been kidnapped. Her best friend and Allen's best friend. And it's  _his fault._

 

"Let's start with the work, not the solution." Barry says after a long sip of coffee. 

 

"What the hell does that mean, Allen?" Harry speaks for the first time in three days. Barry snaps his head to look at him, seemingly shocked that he'd spoken. 

 

"Just that we've spent so much time trying to jump to the solution, to trying to find Cisco, that we haven't even taken the time to think it out. Before we know the answer - where he is now - we need to figure out why Cisco was taken, for what purpose, and that'll lead us to our answer." Barry says. The confidence in his voice sparks what energy the team has left. With Wally and Jesse out of town, it's currently Joe, Iris, Barry, Harry and Caitlin in the room.

 

"Could Zoom want Cisco to build him something?" Joe quips from his perch against the desk. 

 

Barry considers this. "What, though? Zoom is already faster than me at the moment, he doesn't really need more speed or a weapon to defeat me." 

 

"Portals?" Iris thinks out loud, but then dismisses the idea, her tired brain quickly factoring in the fact that Zoom can open his own. 

 

"We know that he's sick, but if he needed someone to engineer a cure, he'd take me, not Cisco." Caitlin says. 

 

Harry can feel the words rotting against his lips, sickening him to the core. He wants to leave. He wants to run. But he knows there's nowhere in the multiverse that the pain, the guilt, the love can't find him.

 

"Zoom hates me. He took Ramon to get back at me." Harry tells his coffee cup, and the team overhears. 

 

"Harry, that doesn't make any sense. Why would he take Cisco to get back at you? In that case, wouldn't he take Jesse?" Joe says. 

 

Harry can't take it, the elephant stampeding in his brain, the shredding of his heart. "He doesn't want to hurt me, he wants to break me." When no one understands, Harry sighs. "Jesse, I love. But Zoom doesn't want to take something I love. He wants to take the reason I get up in the morning, he wants to hurt me in a way that only heartbreak can." 

 

There is a long moment of silence as the words sink in, and then Harry is counting his lucky stars that the team nods and takes this as the solution, not something that is another Earth of questions unanswered. 

 

 

 

It is two more days before they figure out where Zoom is keeping Cisco. A warehouse ust outside of town. It's Iris that finally figures it out.  _"He wants Cisco close enough that you know he's still within reach, that you can still feel him, but not close enough that he's easy to find."_

 

The computer part took a little longer without Cisco, but eventually the algorithm spit out a warehouse 20 minutes by car, less than a minute by Barry away. 

 

Harry and Barry exchange a look, and before Iris can even tell her boyfriend to be careful, Barry has scooped up Harry and they are gone with a flurry of papers off the desk.

 

They arrive at the warehouse quickly, but even going at almost Mach-2, Harry still feels like he's living in slow motion, like he's running out of time. 

 

Barry flashes away, speeding into the warehouse, and within two seconds he is back. "I don't see Zoom, I need help freeing Cisco." Again, Barry whisks Harry up and away, and it is in an instant that Harry is inside the warehouse, and after he orients himself within his surroundings, he quickly notices Cisco on the floor, and a cry escapes Harry's lips. 

 

Cisco is handcuffed and tied to a bolt on the floor, and his face is badly bruised. Harry rushes to him and drops to his knees, gently stroking an unblemished portion of Cisco's face. After a moment, Cisco's less-swollen eye opens. The other one doesn't look like it's going to until the swelling goes down. "Cisco," Harry breathes. 

 

"Harry?" Cisco asks. Harry realizes he probably can't see very well.

 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." Harry hasn't stopped touching Cisco's face. 

 

"Oh, thank God. I hate to say it, but I might not be having the best of days as far as looks go." Cisco quips. Despite himself, Harry lets out a breathy chuckle because Cisco is  _here_ and he's  _alive_ and despite his face, Zoom has not broken Harry's precious Cisco Ramon. 

 

"Um, I hate to break up this lovely little reunion, but we should probably get out of here." Barry says. 

 

This snaps Harry from the state of joyous shock he'd been in, and he nods, wiping tears he didn't know he'd been crying from his cheeks. 

 

"Allen, if you vibrate your arm at the same frequency as the handcuffs, and phase through them, they should break apart." Harry says, and picks Cisco's hands up in his own and pulls them as far apart as the handcuffs allow to keep Cisco out of harm's way. 

 

Barry nods and tries once, twice, three times to match the frequency, and on the third try the handcuffs break apart with a clink. 

 

"Oh... yay..." Cisco says, but his one open eye is starting to flutter closed and he goes limp in Harry's arms. 

 

Harry looks desperately up at Barry. "Allen, can you carry both of us at once?" he demands. Barry can do it with two healthy people, but it's much more of an awkward position with one of them unconscious.

 

"Uh, if you can carry Cisco, yeah." Barry responds. Harry nods, determined, and scoops Cisco into his arms. 

 

"Ready?" Barry asks, and Harry nods. Barry grabs ahold of his arm, and it feels like seconds later they have arrived at the medical room of STAR labs. Caitlin and Iris come running in from behind them in the Cortex. Harry gently lays Cisco down on the bed, and backs away wordlessly while Caitlin sets to work with Iris working as an assistant of sorts. 

 

Harry doesn't speak until hours later, when everyone but Caitlin has gone home to sleep, and Caitlin is off in the other lab running some tests. Harry approaches the bed silently and sits down.

 

"Ramon," he starts, but corrects himself. " _Cisco_ , I am so sorry that this happened to you." then, when Cisco doesn't stir, Harry continues. "I've been selfish, loving you, I should've known it would put you in harm's way. I know now, that I can't do that, that I have to leave. To keep you safe. You and Jesse, the two things I love most, you have both been severely injured because of me. I can't do this to you anymore. Being in love with you, it's not fair to anyone. Goodbye." Harry stands and turns away, but before he can take a step, Cisco grabs his wrist. Harry whips around to face him, startled. 

 

Cisco, however, is smiling, his good eye open. "Come here." his voice is hoarse, but it is still the best thing Harry has heard since the first time he heard Jesse laugh. Harry goes to take his seat again, but Cisco shakes his head. "No, here." he says, and Harry is confused until Cisco begins to shuffle over to make room for Harry in the hospital bed. Harry begins to object, saying that he'll hurt himself, but Cisco gives him a look that could make a bird drop dead out of the air, and he shuts up. Harry carefully lays down next to him, afraid to move too quickly for fear that he'll be awakened and this will all be a dream, and Cisco will still be missing. It isn't, and here Cisco is, safe, curling against Harry.

 

45 minutes later, Caitlin walks in. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Harry asleep in Cisco's hospital bed, and the aforementioned Cisco snoring away with his head on Harry's chest. With a smile, she snaps a photo and backs out of the room, sending the photo to Barry and Iris with the caption  _Fucking finally._


End file.
